Inferninho de Odin
by Frandumar
Summary: "Vem cá, o cara sabe que o Dite é homem? –  Saga simplesmente deu de ombros."


Afrodite: Mas que lugarzinho… - Afrodite olhava com desprezo para o prédio a sua frente. Como se não bastasse a decadente ruela em que se encontrava, ainda teria que entrar no ainda mais decadente casarão. (A/N: Gente, a rua era tão podre que não conseguimos arrumar um adjetivo que descrevesse com exatidão. XD)

Mú: Mas até que a casa é simpática. – O ariano provavelmente conseguia visualizar a casa de dois andares em seus dias de glória. Localizada numa parte antiga da cidade de Atenas, em uma rua onde pessoas com grande poder aquisitivo moravam, a bela construção do final do século XIX parecia apodrecer a cada segundo.

Camus: Vamos entrar logo, eu não agüento mais esse povinho aqui de fora. – As pessoas que rodeavam o lugar eram compatíveis com o ambiente.

Shaka: Eu não quero entrar num lugar com esse nome. – O virginiano disse, indicando a placa em neon com os seguintes dizeres: "Odin's Little Hell"

Normalmente os cavaleiros de ouro não se dignariam a freqüentarem um lugar de tão baixo nível. Mas isso mudou pois Hilda, a representante de Odin na Terra, tinha entrado em parceria com alguns magnatas locais e tinha adquirido a mais nova casa noturna de Atenas. Que de dia funcionava como cinema pornô com atrações ao vivo.

Aioria: Será que eu vou pegar alguma doença aqui? – O leonino tomava cuidado para não esbarrar em nada da casa.

Aldebaran: Quem será aquele camarada ali em cima? – O brasileiro apontava para a foto de um homem localizada bem na entrada da casa. (A/N: Bem ao estilo do nosso amiguinho Kido, que tinha um ego tão pequenininho que apenas colocou um busto enorme em frente a entrada da casa. XD) O segurança, um ex-guerreiro deus solicitamente respondeu.

Thor (com um ar derrotado): Aquele era o antigo dono da casa. A família dele morou aqui por gerações. – O segurança, ouvindo o assunto, foi solicito ao responder.

Aldebaran: Ah tá, obrigado.

Aioros: Ele não parece muito feliz…

Aldebaran: O segurança ou o camarada da foto?

Aioros: Os dois…

Kanon: Eu também não estaria feliz se tivessem transformado a minha casa em um puteiro desse nível. Nem se eu tivesse sido rebaixado de guerreiro deus para segurança de um puteiro desse nível.

Mú: Eu imagino que a alma desse pobre homem deve estar revirando no túmulo diariamente.

Miro: Alguém quer provar a minha peste negra? – Miro disse, sorridente, enquanto oferecia um copo com uma bebida multicolor.

Saga: Que nomezinho merda para um drink.

Miro: Mas é bom, é docinho! Prova! – O cavaleiro, tanto insistiu que Saga não teve escolha. – O que você acha que tem aqui dentro?

Saga: Um pouco de tudo diluído. Agora, dá licença, que eu vou pegar uma bebida de verdade. – Algum tempo depois, nossos heróis acabaram se separando em pequenos grupos, cada um na área que mais agradava.

Afrodite subiu para o terraço, onde tinha uma pista de dança com várias luzes coloridas piscando em ritmo alucinado ao mesmo ritmo da música que o DJ, Fenrir, tocava. Shura e Máscara da Morte também encontravam no terraço, mas estavam divagando se as luzes da pista conseguiriam causar um ataque epiléptico em alguém. Shaka, Mú e Aldebaran encontravam-se na varanda observando o movimento da rua.

Shaka: Olha aquelas duas mulheres andando sozinhas naquela rua deserta e assustadora. Aposto que elas serão estupradas. Não que isso vá fazer alguma diferença naquelas almas impuras e mundanas.

Camus, Aioria e Miro estavam a meia hora parados na porta de um banheiro, tentando descobrir se era feminino ou masculino.

Miro: Já sei! Vamos esperar alguém sair do banheiro e a gente vê se é homem ou mulher. – Quase que instantaneamente, uma criatura de gênero completamente indefinido entrou no banheiro.

Camus: Você acha que aquilo era um homem ou uma mulher? – Apesar da pergunta sarcástica, o cavaleiro realmente estava em dúvida.

Saga, Kanon e Aioros, depois de arrumarem uma garrafa de whisky com Siegfried, o barman , tinham se apossado da mesa de sinuca do local e tinham arrumado algumas garotas para ensinarem a jogar. Aioros tinha esquecido completamente das moças presentes pois estava tentando fazer os cálculos para uma jogada perfeita, errando sempre e pedindo mais uma chance; fazendo com que os gêmeos revirassem os olhos, entediados.

* * *

Afrodite: Aioros, onde você tava? – O pisciano demonstrava sua surpresa ao ver o amigo na pista de dança, mas nunca parando o seu rebolado alucinado.

Aioros: Eu tava jogando sinuca com o Saga e o Kanon, mas eles arrumaram umas garotas, e me enxotaram da mesa porque eu tava demorando para jogar. Aí, eu vim procurar alguém conhecido. Você sabe onde está o resto do pessoal?

Afrodite: Eu perdi o seu irmão de vista lá no segundo andar, mas o Masquito e o Shura estão logo ali. Ahhhh! – Enquanto apontava a direção dos amigos, Afrodite tinha sido surpreendido por um homem bêbado usando uma camisa de Star Wars, que se aproximava demais, quase o prensando contra a parede.

Aioros: Nossa! Aquele cara meio que invadiu o seu espaço pessoal, né?

Afrodite: Invadiu o meu espaço pessoal? Aquele infeliz estuprou o meu espaço pessoal!

Aioros: Eu acho que ele tá voltando, hein. – De fato, a criatura se aproximava lentamente com um olhar predatório.

Afrodite: Vamos embora daqui! – Afrodite foi ao encontro de seus amigos arrastando Aioros consigo. No caminho, a dupla esbarrou com uma mulher com um blackpower anos 70 bem fora de contexto.

Aioros: Cara, você viu o cabelo daquela mulher?

Afrodite: Se eu vi? Com licença! – Ao se aproximar da moça, comentou maldosamente. – Querida! Os anos 70 ligaram e pediram o seu cabelo de volta! – Em seguida, Afrodite se retirou com um movimento bem Seda Ceramidas.

Aioros: Olha, é melhor ir mais rápido porque o cara com a camisa do Darth Vader está se aproximando. – Vendo o arrepio que causou no amigo, o sagitariano sacana começou a cantarolar A Marcha do Império, o tema do personagem Darth Vader.

* * *

Garota 1: Olha aquela bola vermelha! Ela é linda! Eu amei aquela bola vermelha! Eu quero encaçapar a bola vermelha! Me ajuda a encaçapar a bola vermelha?

Saga (com suspiro derrotado): Tá bom. De novo. Vamos lá. Você segura o taco assim, apóia com a mão desse jeito e bate na bola branca. – Enquanto explicava, Saga mostrava todos os movimentos com uma paciência que deixaria Mú invejoso.

Garota1: Ah… a bola voou para fora da mesa de novo... – Saga combateu seu impulso de bater a cabeça na parede repetitivamente e se encostou na parede de braços cruzados.

Garota2: Agora é minha vez! – Kanon com a mesma paciência e cavalheirismo do irmão explicou novamente a forma correta de atingir a bola branca para assim encaçapar uma das bolas coloridas, o que também se mostrou inútil. – Ah... encaçapei a bola branca! Isso vale algum ponto?

Kanon: Puta merda… - E assim se juntou ao irmão.

* * *

MdM: O que foi, Afrodite? Eu não te vejo tão abalado assim desde que você viu aquela falsificação da Gucci com dois y's.

Afrodite: Tem um carinha me perseguindo! Ele tentou me encoxar sem a minha devida permissão!

Aioros: Falando nele… - E assim Aioros, novamente, começou a cantarolar a música tema do vilão de Star Wars. Afrodite se escondeu entre os três, e assim, conseguiu passar despercebido pelo indivíduo que o procurava como uma fera caçando na savana.

* * *

Camus: Porra, Aioria! Vai com calma!

Miro: Ué, parece que vai tirar a mãe da zona!

Aioria: Mas a gente precisa encontrar o resto do pessoal!

Camus: É mas se você correr nessa escada podre, putrefata e cheia de cupim você vai acabar caindo. – Dito e feito. Aioria tropeçou e não satisfeito em cair sozinho, acabou puxando Miro, que por reflexo se agarrou em Camus, fazendo assim os três rolarem escada abaixo numa verdadeira mistureba humana.

Miro: Eu não acho que o eu pé era para estar virado desse jeito.

Aioria: Tá, mas vamos procurar os outros.

* * *

Afrodite: Ele já foi embora? – Afrodite perguntava agachado entre os três amigos.

Kanon: Quem já foi embora? – O ex-general Marina perguntou enquanto se aproximava com seu gêmeo.

Aioros: O Darth Vader, O Invasor de Espaço Pessoal! – E voltou a cantarolar a infame música.

Saga: Nem me fala de Star Wars, não agüento mais essa porra!

Shura: Ué, por quê?

Kanon: Aquelas garotas loucas que a gente achou na sinuca. Elas do nada começaram a comparar as bolas com os personagens de Star Wars e insistiram que queriam encaçapar a bola verde, porque elas cismaram que era o Yoda.

Aioros: Tá de sacanagem que vocês me expulsaram e fizeram perder essa cena!

Saga: A pior parte foi quando eu encaçapei a merda da bola que elas decidiram que era o Han Solo. Elas começaram a gritar comigo. Aí a gente decidiu que elas eram mais loucas do que gostosas e fomos embora.

Afrodite: Não acredito que ele voltou! – O pisciano esbravejava enquanto usava os gêmeos como escudo visual.

Saga: QUEM, porra?

MdM: Ah, é um cara aí que está perseguindo o Dite.

* * *

Aioria: Olha, talvez eles estejam aqui! – O leonino dizia enquanto arrastava Miro e Camus para a sala de cinema do local.

Miro: Gente… o meu pé tá doendo…

Camus: Aquele não é o Deba? – O aquariano reconheceu uma figura extremamente alta sentada no mezanino.

Aioria: É sim! Ninguém mais tem esse cabeção! Vamos ver se o resto tá lá! – Logo o trio alcançou Aldebaran, que estava acompanhado de Mú e um emburrado Shaka.

Aldebaran: E aí, vocês sumiram! Senta aí!

Aioria: A gente tá procurando vocês a um tempão!

Mú: A gente tava na varanda, aí começou a subir fumaça da maconha que o pessoal tava fumando lá embaixo, e aí viemos para cá.

Miro: Cara, esse osso não era para estar para fora… - Apesar de agora estar finalmente sentado, o escorpiano ainda sentia uma dor excruciante no tornozelo.

Aioria: Mas, Shaka, por que você está com essa cara?

Mú: Você não devia ter perguntado isso…

Shaka: "Por que", você pergunta? Olhe ao seu redor. Observe. Preste atenção naquela linda foto de família localizada a sua esquerda. Essa sala era um lindo salão de bailes. E também uma sala de jantar. E agora, ao que foi reduzida? A um cinema… e não um cinema normal. Nem um cinema de filmes europeus cabeça que ninguém entende. Não. Um cinema pornô. Com filmes estilo O Senhor dos Anais 2: As Duas Picas. É. Por que você acha que estamos sentados nesse concreto duro ao invés de estarmos lá embaixo, confortavelmente sentados nas lindas poltronas de veludo vermelho? Simplesmente pois nós vimos as manchas que estavam no veludo.

Mú: Tá bom Shaka, eles já entenderam.

Shaka (segurando Mú pelos ombros de maneira nervosa): As pessoas comiam aqui... Aquelas criancinhas ali comiam aqui! – O virginiano apontava para a foto esquerda de Aioria, trêmulo.

MdM: O Shaka bebeu? – O grupo que faltava se aproximou, sentando junto com os amigos.

Mú: Não pergunte… - A dúvida de MdM não se desenvolveu pois Aioros começou novamente a cantarolar a música tema do perseguidor de Afrodite.

Afrodite: Ah não acredito! Fica na minha frente Deba!- Com um movimento brusco, o pisciano se jogou atrás do brasileiro, esbarrando em Miro.

Miro: Ai! Meu pé!

Camus: De quem o Dite tá se escondendo?

Saga: Ah... um cara que atrás dele a um tempão, e encoxou ele lá em cima e agora ele ficou traumatizado e tá fugindo do infeliz.

Aldebaran (observando a vestimenta nada masculina do amigo): Vem cá, o cara sabe que o Dite é homem? – Saga simplesmente deu de ombros.

Shura: E o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Mú: Na verdade, a gente só veio sentar mas vimos que vai ter um show aqui daqui a pouco e resolvemos esperar. Pelo menos é música ao vivo e distrai. – Quase que de imediato, a banda se posicionou no palco com a ajuda de seus assistentes: Shido, Bado e Hagen.

Aioria: Olha, o show vai começar!

A banda que se localizava no palco era composta por cinco integrantes, sendo que três deles tocavam o mesmo instrumento: lira. Mime era a lira principal, sendo acompanhado por Orfeu de Lira e Orfeu de Harpa. É muito importante não confundir um com o outro. Um é o cavaleiro de prata que desceu ao Mundo Inferior e o outro é o cavaleiro merdinha que servia a Eris. Este era tão merdinha que se chamava Orfeu de Harpa, mesmo tocando uma lira. No meio do palco estava a vocalista Tetis, que segurava um violão apesar de não saber tocá-lo. E no canto direito do palco, estava Sorento com sua flauta transversa.

Aioros: ORFEU! OLHA PARA CÁ! LEMBRA DE MIM? – Aioros tentava, sem sucesso chamar a atenção de Orfeu de Lira. – Pô, eu adorava aquele cara! Nós vivíamos jogando truco lá nos Elíseos! A única merda é que ele vivia com dor de cotovelo da namoradinha.

Saga (sorrindo escrotamente): Kanon... você viu quem está lá na direita?

Kanon: Vi... – Respondeu com ares de "Que merda! Eu não queria encontrar."

Saga (sorrindo mais escrotamente ainda): É... é o cara que estragou os seus planos de dominação global. O único cara que conseguiu ver que você não era simplesmente um cara legal que estava ajudando Posseidon. Você deve estar com muita raiva nesse momento. Aposto que você quer voar no palco e destroçar o infeliz.

Kanon: É.

Aioria: Fica quieto que o Mime tá falando!

Mime (no microfone): E aí pessoal? Estamos muito felizes de estarmos aqui fazendo a nossa primeira apresentação. Espero que goste de nossa música. E agora vai começar o nosso show, curtam com a gente. Afinal nós somos OS HOBBITS!

Kanon: Os Hobbits? Quem vai dar esse nome a uma banda? Isso tem cara de ser idéia do merda do Sorento. Porque só um cara tão cuzão para me entrar numa banda que se chama Os Hobbits. Afinal, quem vai querer ouvir bichas baixinhas com pés peludos, grandes e imundos cantando?

Aldebaran: É verdade. Eles podiam ter chamado a banda de Os Elfos. Ou Os Cavaleiros Negros. Ou até Os Orcs. Mas Os Hobbits é foda… - O show começou e a banda provou que o nome não era a única coisa a se criticar. A música era tão descoordenada que os cavaleiros resolveram ir embora.

Saga: Que dia merdinha, hein?

Shura: Por que nós viemos mesmo?

MdM: Porque a Hilda mandou convites e era de graça…

Mú: De graça até injeção na testa!

Miro: Alguém me ajuda aqui? O meu pé tá inchando...

Aldebaran: Kanon, você não vem não?

Kanon: Eu já vou indo...- O geminiano ficou pra trás com um ar ligeiramente sombrio.

* * *

Como se não bastasse a noite na boate, os cavaleiros tiveram que fazer uma parada no hospital para cuidar do pé do Miro, que estava parecendo cena de um filme de terror bem sanguinolento. Apenas depois de tratar desse assunto e de alguns guerreiros, mais galanteadores, pegarem telefones de algumas enfermeiras, eles puderam descansar.

Depois de acordarem bem tarde, os corajosos heróis se aventuraram no templo de Escorpião para ver o estado do amigo.

Afrodite: Eu nunca mais volto naquele chiqueiro! Detestei aquele lugar!

Aioros: Ah! Dite! Esqueci de te falar! O Darth Vader foi derrotado.

Afrodite: Como assim?

Aioros: Não leu o jornal não? – Aioros procurou na porta revista do cavaleiro de escorpião e abriu em uma das páginas do jornal do dia. – "Festa na boate se transforma em tragédia. Nessa madrugada, na mais nova boate de Atenas, conhecida como Odin's Little Hell, um jovem de apenas 23 anos se suicidou. O jovem, que ainda não foi identificado, se jogou da varanda da casa noturna e quebrou o pescoço, tendo uma morte súbita. Ainda na mesma noite, o clima sinistro prevaleceu, pois um dos membros da banda que tocava no local desapareceu misteriosamente. Testemunhas dizem que o jovem conhecido como Sorento, estava falando com um homem alto, ainda não identificado, poucos minutos antes de sumir. Teoricamente, o homem misterioso teria feito um flash de luz que teria feito o jovem músico desaparecer. A polícia está invalidando o testemunho tendo em vista a quantidade de drogas utilizadas no local. Não se sabe se a boate abrirá as portas novamente." – A notícia que Aioros lia era acompanhada por uma foto do perseguidor de Afrodite estatelado no chão.

Saga: Kanon, porque eu acho que você teve alguma coisa a ver com o desaparecimento do Sorento? – Dessa vez era Kanon que sorria escrotamente.

Afrodite: Meu Deus! O carinha se matou por minha causa! Eu não sabia que ele tinha me amado a esse ponto! Se eu tivesse dado atenção a ele, talvez ele estivesse vivo! Não sabia que a minha beleza podia ser um dom tão fatal!

Saga: Você está adorando isso, né?

Afrodite: Eu? Claro que não! Estou chocado! Eu destruí a vida de um jovem! – Apesar do discurso, o pisciano não conseguia esconder um pequeno sorriso de satisfação!

* * *

Oi gente! Sabemos que andamos super sumidas mas tivemos problemas com o computador e é justamente por isso que ainda não postamos o segundo capítulo da fic do clube. Essa fic estava no pendrive e por isso foi mais fácil resgatá-la! Como vamos ter de reescrever todo o capítulo do clube ainda não sabemos quando poderemos postar, mas como as férias estão chegando logo teremos mais tempo!

Beijinhos e que o cosmo esteja com vocês!


End file.
